


Never Again

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a very big reason why Cassie can't give in to Azazeal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 1x05, "Possession"

Never Again  
The photograph of Thelma and me from last New Year glared at me accusingly even as his eyes sought mine in the mirror. He'd been right, of course, when he'd insinuated that I actually liked doing the wrong thing, and no matter how much I tried to deny that I'd enjoyed myself while possessed, I couldn't. And as he moved behind me, kissed my neck, I couldn't deny that I'd probably still enjoy his company while quite in control of my actions. But with the slightest thought of what he'd done to Thelma my eyes left his and fell.


End file.
